Une affaire comme une autre
by Stanathan38
Summary: Une affaire comme toutes les autres et un coup de fil qui va faire basculer la vie de nos deux héros à tout jamais, ils devront surmonter une épreuve difficile mais leurs relation s'en retrouvera renforcée. Parker sera de la partie. Venez lire et donnez votre avis ! :)


_**Bonjour à tous, je fais un repost étant donné que le premier est illisible au vu des codages ! J'espère que cette fois sera la bonne ! **_

_**Je remercie Aurélie447 pour m'avoir fait remarquer ce problème ainsi que pour ta super review ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis :) **_

_**Vendredi 18 mars, 8h**_

Accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte en verre du bureau de sa partenaire, Seeley Booth regardait Brennan profondément endormie sur le divan, encore une fois, elle avait dû s'endormir au milieu de la nuit en lisant un dossier.

Il s'attarda quelques minutes pour la contempler, dieu qu'elle était belle, endormie elle dégageait une impression de sérénité et de vulnérabilité, son masque était tombée, elle était fragile face au monde qui l'avait déjà tant blessée. Devant cette scène Booth avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger de ce monde si cruel. Mais le devoir l'appelait eu une probable évolution de sa relation avec Brennan devrait attendre.

Comme souvent il entreprit de la réveiller pour se rendre sur une scène de crime.

- Bones ?

- -Mmhh...

- On a une affaire, faut se réveiller !

- Où cela ?

- Une vieille décharge à la sortie de la ville, debout marmotte !

Brennan se leva péniblement, manquand cruellement de sommeil, cela faisait plusieurs jours voir même semaines qu'elle restait tard au Jeffersonian pour examiner des cadavres de la seconde guerre mondiale afin de les identifier. Et chaque soir elle s'endormait sur son divan en relisant ses conclusions.

En ôta sa blouse, passa un rapide coup de main sur son chemisier qui s'était froissé à cause de sa petite sieste sur son divan, prit ses affaires et suivit Booth jusqu'au parking où ils montèrent tous les deux dans le SUV de l'agent.

La première moitié du trajet se fit dans un silence total, ce qui agaça légèrement l'ex-ranger, il brisa donc le silence.

- Bones, vous ne pouvez pas passez vos nuits sur le divan de votre bureau

- Pardon ? – répondit-elle avec un ton légèrement agacé qui signifiait « Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires »

- Je disais que vous devriez rentrer chez vous le soir au lieu de rester au labo, vous savez comme les personnes normales – poursuivit-il sans se démonter face au ton et au regarde de sa partenaire.

- Booth, vous n'êtes pas mon père et si je veux rester au labo toute la nuit, je le fais en me passant de votre permission, de plus je suis payée pour identifier ces squelettes. – répliqua-t-elle maintenant énervée que son partenaire essaie de lui faire des leçons de morale.

- Vous êtes payée seulement la journée et puis si ce soldat est mort depuis 1940, il peut bien attendre deux ou trois jours de plus, il est mort lui. – répondit-il sans faire de réflexions sur le rôle paternel.

- Ecoutez Booth, cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part hormis une dispute alors on va arrêter là. Je ne vous demande pas où et avec qui vous passez vos soirées.

- Vous pouvez. Et je dis cela juste parce que le manque de sommeil vous rend irritable.

- Votre vie après le travail ne m'intéresse pas, et ce n'est pas le manque de sommeil qui me rend irritable mais vos remarques paternalistes.

- Très bien.

Comme souvent depuis le début de leur partenariat, Booth avait préféré couper la conversation avant qu'il ne commence à trop se disputer, ainsi le reste du chemin jusqu'à la scène de crime se fit dans un silence religieux.

Arrivés sur place, Brennan donna ses conclusions avant de demander aux techniciens d'envoyer le corps au labo.

- Attendez Booth, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Ce cadavre est entier

- Dossier sensible Bones, je ne connais pas son identité mais Cullen nous a mis la dessus pour gérer cette affaire avec une main de maître, allez-y faites parler notre ami !

- Homme environ 40 ans, une seule blessure à l'arrière du crâne mais il n'ya pas assez de sang pour que ce soit cela qui ait causé la mort

- Mais attendez ce visage me dis quelque chose… Je sais, c'est Joey Starr

- Le chanteur ?

- Non, l'agent immobilier, il est très riche et est même un très proche collaborateur du maire. Mais comment connaissez vous le rappeur Joey Starr Bones, ce n'est pas votre genre de musique ? – Il avait dit cela en riant, se moquant d'elle car surpris qu'elle connaisse un chanteur tel que Joey Starr.

- En tant qu'anthropologue je me dois d'être ouverte à toutes les cultures, le rap n'est que l'expression de révolte contre la société de la part de jeunes de conditions sociales difficiles, de celles-ci découlent de nombreuses dérives telles que la drogue, la violence et bien d'autres. S'exprimer à travers un art tel que la musique n'est pas nouveau, on retrouve cela dans de nombreuses civilisations depuis la nuit des temps.

- Très bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre Bones, maintenant tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette affaire va être délicate, le maire et tout ses copains de politiques ainsi que les médias vont nous mettre la pression… Vous n'avez rien d'autre qui puisse nous indiquer la mort, genre un empoisonnement ou un arrêt cardiaque ?

- Booth, on ne saute pas aux conclusions, il faut que je sois au labo pour faire des analyses qui nous avancerons sur les conditions de sa mort.

- Très bien, emballez le corps, moi je vais appeler les fouines pour leur dire de préparer notre arrivée, notre client est un VIP.

- Riche et influent ou pas, je ferais mon métier comme avec toutes les autres victimes.

Les deux partenaires quittèrent la décharge et retrouvèrent l'agitation de DC, Booth posa Brennan devant le Jeffersonian avant de repartir vers le Hoover.

Brennan et les fouines comme Booth les appelait, commencèrent à faire toute une batterie d'examens et d'analyse si bien que quand Booth revint aux alentours de 11h30, ils avaient de nombreuses informations à lui délivrer

- Alors mes petits génies, qu'est-ce que Mr Starr peut nous dire ?

- Tout d'abord, d'après les insectes présents sur la scène de crime, son décès est très récent, une vingtaine d'heures tout au plus. – commença Hodgins.

- C'est exact, la rigidité cadavérique le confirme, j'ai envoyé les prélèvements en analyse, rien d'inhabituel, cet homme n'était pas drogué et rien ne parait suspect – Poursuivit Camille

- En gros on a un homme riche et célèbre à Washington, très grand ami du maire, qui ne se droguait pas et qui est mort dans la soirée d'hier. Dites moi que vous avez quelque chose de plus avant que j'aille voir sa veuve et le maire – se lamenta Booth.

- J'ai trouvé plus, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'explication, son foie ainsi que ses reins sont cristallisés, je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi, j'ai fait des analyses mais elles n'arriveront qu'en fin de journée, on en saura plus à ce moment là.

- Très bien, je vous invite tous à déjeuner, c'est parti.

Booth et ses fouines préférées prirent la direction de leur restaurant favori, le Royal Dinner, pour un déjeuner relaxant avant une affaire qui s'annonçait longue et difficile.

Review ? :)


End file.
